Don't fear the Reaper
by DemonCat008
Summary: The Grim Reaper has always tried to remain a neutral party, even though many people hate her. She keeps to herself with her many minions in Burgess Cemetery. But her brother, Pitch Black, has returned yet again, and he's not alone this time. MiM chooses her, and the Guardians now have to trust the enemy to save the children. Why does JACK trust her so much? (The picture's not mine)
1. Chapter 1

As a young girl, I didn't have many friends. I scared them all. Not even my family cared for me, not really. I had devil eyes, eyes that were violent golden yellow. But when I died, that all changed...

_It only got worse_. Because I became the Grim Reaper.

* * *

I barked orders at my Croakers, skeletal beings with scythes, and told them where to collect souls. I perched on my rock, eyes weary, as I continued to be overwhelmed by death in my mind. I stood from my perch and rubbed at my eyes.

"Alright, Crick." I said. The largest Croaker turned his bloody eye sockets to me and wailed.

"Okay, I get it, you're busy. I need you to take over for me. I need to sleep." I said. He wailed again and I nodded.

"Thanks." I responded. I began walking away, when I slammed into someone. I yelped and grabbed onto them so I wouldn't fall over. I looked to see a male spirit with pink hair, tan skin, and red eyes. He wore a tan suit and had a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. I didn't see a bow, so I assumed I was safe.

"Bon jour, Hazel." He said in his slight french accent. I let out an annoyed sigh and let go of him, crossing my arms.

"Cupid." I acknowledged. "Last time I saw you you tried killing me because of Romeo and Juliet."

"That's in the past now." He said. "Why don't you ever call me Paris?"

"Because last time I saw you your tried to kill me." I repeated. He smiled.

"Fair enough. Now, for why I'm here. Your brother is back." He said. My golden eyes widened.

"Pitch? How?" I asked. He shrugged. "He was just taken down not even 13 years ago though!"

"Just thought you should know. Adieu!" He sang before flying away with his white feathered wings. I shook my head.

"Yippie ki-yay." I muttered. I pulled the hood to my black sweatshirt over my head with a sharp flick of my wrists and shuffled my feet as I walked away, stuffing my hands into my hoodie.

My home was in Burgess Cemetery. I typically stayed in the shadowy section at the edge of town, where thick forest blocked my home from view. My home was a cave. If you continued around the cave instead of going in, you wound up on a pond. It was winter, so it was thickly frozen over. A spirit named Jack Frost lived on the lake, so I was careful about where I walked. I didn't need to put up with his pranks. As far as I knew, he was following Jamie and his friends for a bit of fun.

How did I know Jamie? I took his father fifteen, almost sixteen, years ago. I felt bad for him, but I had to admit, I was impressed at how happy he kept himself. Still believing in the Guardians and such.

I shook my head and continued into my cave, curling up on my blue beanbag that I had stolen from Target. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

-3rd-

"Since when do we need help?!" Bunny snapped, annoyed.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover formed above Sandy's head. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny chanted under his breath. Then a bright flash, and a rush of wind. A figure resolved:they were petite, face hidden by a large cloak. Only their hand was visible, holding a switch blade.

"Who the hell is that?" Bunny snapped.

"The Grim Reaper." Tooth said, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Bunny stuttered in surprise, then snapped.

"The _Grim Reaper_? Why would we need the _Grim Reaper_?" Bunny snapped. Sandy sighed silently and formed a few images over his head. "Why would he make her a Guardian?! All the Reaper does in bring death and destruction, and she's mates with Pitch?!"

"Bunny, I'm sure there is a reason behind this." Tooth said. "We just need to find it..."

"I'll take care of the Reaper." North said.

* * *

-N POV-

I gathered a large group of yeti's and grabbed a snow globe.

"I say, the Grim Reaper." I said. I smashed the snow globe and we charged in. We looked around and I frowned. "Burgess Graveyard?"

***SCREEEEEE***

"What was that?" I gasped, pulling out my swords. The yetis and I looked up to see skeletal creatures crawling on all fours at us, shrieking and wailing. Blood dripped from their eye sockets, and they moved with a rattling noise. They stood and, in unison, screeched and drew out scythes.

"_Run!_" I boomed. We turned and sprinted away to the sound of screaming skeletons.

* * *

-The Grim Reaper POV-

I groaned and sat up as I heard the shrieking of an intrusion. I got up and stormed out of my cave. I saw the retreating forms of Nicholas St. North. I pursed my lips and began my way forward.

"Crick!" I called. "Crack, Screech, Scream, Wail, Skel, Eton... What is going on?!" I yelled. They turned and Crick screamed.

"I got the point that they entered the Graveyard, but do you know _why_?" I asked. They shook their heads and I sighed. "Next time, let them enter. That goes for any Guardian."

***SCREEEEEE***

"Skel, I'm fully aware that I can get hurt. That's when I can scream for you." I said. He wailed and I rubbed his skull. "I know you're worried, but I'll be fine."

* * *

I hugged my knees and watched the entrance of the Graveyard with a frown. I knew they'd return, and I knew it wouldn't be North and his yetis since I scared them off with my Croakers. I watched, alert, for any sign of the Guardians. I yelped as that sign showed itself. An arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me from my rock perch. I slammed my foot down and slammed it onto their foot. They swore and let me go. I turned and pulled my scythe, in the form of a switch blade, from my hoodie pouch.

It was the Easter Bunny.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped.

"Where are your skeletons if you're so afraid?" He sneered. I frowned and jabbed the knife at him. He backed away from the blade. "Watch it!"

"Leave me alone." I said firmly. "North tried to come earlier, I can just as easily send you off."

"Psh, yeah right." He said. He grinned. "Fellas..."

"What?" I said. I yelped as multiple hands grabbed me. There were yetis surrounding me, holding me down. I screamed. The screeching wails of the Croakers echoed off the gravestones. Bunny swore.

"Quickly!" He yelled. Bunny opened a tunnel and the yetis charged in carrying me. I struggled the whole way, screaming and kicking them away. Every time I threw one of, two more grabbed the limb I used to throw said yeti off. We reached the Pole and they threw me to the ground. I screamed and shot to my feet, launching myself at Bunny. What I wasn't expecting was a cold staff hooking around my waist and pulling me back.

* * *

_**So, that's the Grim Reaper. You'll discover her name later. **_


	2. Chapter 2

-J-

As the hooded Reaper lunged at Bunny, I reached out and pulled her back. She hit the ground with a grunt, then snarled. She got to her feet and the switchblade became a scythe. I backed away slightly, as did the other room occupants. The room was growing darker by the second and her eyes were furious red, glowing out from the darkness of under her hood.

"Bunny, what the hell did you do to her?" I called.

"I dunno!"

"**You kidnapped me from my home!**" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"Hey, I know you're pissed, but someone's going to get hurt!" I said. Her furious expression shifted to surprise, her eyes stopped glowing, and her scythe became a switch blade again. She closed it and stuffed it into her sweatshirt pouch.

"Sorry." She said gruffly. She slid the hood off her head and stared harshly with her violent silver-golden yellow eyes. She was deathly pale, like a corpse, and her hair was inky black, flowing to her ribs. "Why am I here?"

"Does it matter? After that, why should you stay?" Bunny snapped. The Grim Reaper narrowed her eyes.

"Well _excuse me_, I can't imagine anyone being very positive after being kidnapped from their home."She snapped. Her eyes narrowed."I'll say it again, _why am I here_?"

"Man in Moo-" Before North could finish, the Reaper began to laugh.

"MiM wants me to be a Guardian to defeat Pitch?" She said.

"How did you know about Pitch?" North inquired. She scoffed.

"I know when my brother comes back from hiding." She said. Our jaws dropped.

"You're brother is Pitch?!" Bunny exclaimed. She pursed her lips, then smirked.

"Why, could you see a resemblance?" She said sarcastically. I could. The dark hair, the pale skin, the yellow eyes. She was thin, angular, and looked quite pissed off. "But unlike my brother, I'm a neutral party."

"I've seen you before." I said suddenly, looking her over. The figure... I knew her silhouette, but from where? Her eyes widened.

"Jack..." She said. She nodded her head. "You do know me, because I was there when you died."

"No, but it isn't because you're the Grim Reaper. I know you from something else." I said. I walked closer and grabbed her hand. The cool skin was like a shock and I backed away, eyes wide. Her touch had triggered a memory.

_I slipped into the lake, and began to struggle. The water pulled me down, and I could hear my sister screaming. Screaming for me. I heard her retreating steps as she ran away and I sank further. My lungs began to betray me, and my eyes began to close. I felt myself slip away, and I was suddenly watching my own body falling. There was a splash and another person slipped into the water. They were diving for me, trying to pull me out. But my hair had already gone white, and I knew that if my eyes opened, they'd be white. The person grabbed my vest and swam for the surface. They gasped for air and then screamed in anger. They got up, shivering, and ran. They glanced back, and their eyes glinted yellow._

"Jack...?" Tooth said.

"You... you were there when I died... You tried to pull me out of the water..." I said, surprised. She looked away.

"And I couldn't." She said, dropping her gaze. I looked to my fellow Guardians.

"I don't care that her brother is the enemy, she tried to save me. I trust her." I said. She looked up, surprised.

"Well I don't." Bunny snapped.

"You didn't trust me either, and I saved your ass." I said. The Reaper smirked. Sandy made a check mark over his head. "That's two against one. North, Tooth?"

"I'm with Bunny." North said. We looked to Tooth.

"Well... if you trust her, I do." Tooth said. I grinned and looked to the Reaper.

"Welcome to the team!" I said. She smiled.

"If you guys don't want me a neutral party, then so be it." She said. "Oh, and my name's Hazel, not 'the Grim Reaper'."

The building began to shake, and she frowned.

"My brother's teamed up with someone this time..." She said. Her eyes widened. "No... Everyone evacuate!"

"What? Wh-" Bunny couldn't finish as part of the ceiling hit the floor in front of him. "Let's go!"

"Follow me." Hazel said. She slashed the air and a portal opened. She ran in, and we followed, as did the yeti's and elves.

* * *

-H-

I screamed for the Croakers and they scuttled forward.

"Do not harm any of these people, got it?" I said. Skel screeched and Crick rattled. I sighed. "I know. Be careful, my brother isn't alone."

"What are those?" Jack asked. A tiny Croaker scuttled forward and nudged his leg. I smiled as he picked the child up and held her.

"They're Croaker. Souls who sacrificed themselves for others. She died protecting her mother from a gun man." I said, taking the young Croaker. She chattered as another Croaker crept forward. It was her mother.

"What happened to the mom?" Jack asked. I handed the baby to it's mother, who wailed.

"She died sacrificing herself for a class full of students."

"And the gunners?"

"I damned their souls." I said, turning and walking away. They followed me up to the mouth of the cave.

"Wait, we're in Burgess!" Jack said. "I didn't know you lived around here."

"Because I didn't want you to." I admitted. "I know exactly who, what, where, when, and how anything and everything dies. I didn't want to give away that I knew about your passing."

"Wait, you said you know all of that? How?" North asked. I turned and tapped my forehead.

"It's all up here." I said.

"When did I die?" Bunny asked, as if to test my knowledge.

"You never did. Jack is the only Guardian who died to become a Guardian." I said. They stared at me in surprise.

"When did I die?" Jack asked. I looked at him.

"Jackson Frost Overland: human, Burgess lake, died March 2nd, 1712, by falling through the ice while saving his younger sister, Pippa." I reported. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Happy?"

"That's incredible." Jack said. I dropped my gaze.

"Glad you think so." I muttered. I froze as my Croakers scream. My hoodie began to lengthen into a cloak and I pulled out my scythe as it lengthened into an actual scythe. "Get in the cave."

"What is it?"

"Pitch." I said. I shooed them into the cave, threatening them to stay away from my beanbag, and then ran off to aid my Croakers. I leapt and landed atop a statue of a weeping angel (_**for Doctor Who fans, I'm sorry for that**_** _reference_.**)

"Ah, there you are." I heard Pitch say. I rolled my glowing eyes and turned.

"Get out of my home." I threatened. He merely chuckled.

"Tell that to your brother." He said. I ducked a fist and snarled. I turned on my little brother. We were a trio of pain. Pitch was dreams, I was death, and my brother was destruction.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled, ducking his next swing. Danny usually had flaming red hair that was almost orange, tan skin, and brown eyes. Now he was looked like a mini Pitch with blood red hair.

"I merely influenced him to help me." Pitch sneered. I locked Danny in a headlock and forced him to the ground. He was crying, trying to fight off Pitch's control. Said Boogeyman walked over and hit me across the face. I grunted and fell off Danny. Said spirit had been able to break free of Pitch's rein and disappeared in a blast of fire. "That's a shame."

"Now it's even." I said, standing. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"That's what you think. You did take my servant." He tutted, drawing a wisp of nightmare sand. I struggled against his grip as he made the sand a blade. He drew it lightly against my collarbone, then pressed the sand to my wound. Instead of the sand melting into the wound and possessing me, it fell to the ground. I laughed.

"Sorry, brother. That little trick doesn't work." I sneered. Then I stabbed my switchblade into his thigh. He hissed and let go of me. I kicked the knife in further, and he laughed.

"Never stab a man when he's made of nightmares." He said. My eyes widened as what I thought was Pitch dropped into a pile of black sand. I swore and looked up as I heard his chuckles. He had Jack in a headlock. I froze.

"Pitch, don't. I'll go with you, just don't hurt him." I said. He laughed.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said. He threw Jack to the ground and stabbed a nightmare blade into his back. I watched in horror as the blade absorbed into his back. Jack's skin turned grey and his hair became grey too. When he looked up, the whites of his eyes were black while the icy blue of his glare was yellow. He smirked as he stood. It looked like he had been crying nightmare sand and that the sand had stuck to his face. He held out his hand to Pitch, and the Boogeyman handed him his staff.

"Why the long face, Hazie?" Jack cooed mockingly. I frowned.

"Jack, I know you're in there. You can fight this!" I encouraged. He only laughed.

"Aww, cute. You think I don't like being a bad boy. News flash, Grim-Girl: I'm bad." He said, drawing closer. I backed away, and my back hit a monument. Jack pressed his free hand by my head and leaned towards me with a grin.

"Jack!" I yelped in surprise. He bit my nose, hard enough to leave a mark, and then laughed.

"Ah, I've always wanted to nip someone's nose. Thankfully my first was cute. Pitch! Let's roll! I have a feeling Hazie is gonna try killing us!" Jack said, strolling away. He placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder and they disappeared into the shadows. I screamed in anger.

"Damn it!"

* * *

_**Oh noes, Jack's evil. What a shame ;)**_

_**I just realized I never put in a disclaimer! Ah!**_

_**I don't own ROTG, or the picture. The picture is**_Servant of Arioch **_by_** Andrea Christen


	3. Chapter 3

-3rd-

Jack strolled around Pitch's with an arrogant smirk. He froze this and that, broke a vase, and did what he pleased. Pitch payed him no mind, and didn't even flinch when Jack had shattered the vase.

The possessed hellion jumped up on the globe and sprawled across the top.

"When are we going out?!" He complained.

"Soon. My sister is in a rage, and is very dangerous."

"Psh, she should be glad I'm back in black." He scoffed. "At least now I pay her attention."

"Are you suggesting my sister has a crush on you?" Pitch inquired, looking up to the hellion. He grinned.

"What, you didn't notice? It's a tiny crush, like one you'd have on a celebrity."

"Are you open to using that against her?" Pitch said with a smirk that said he had a plan. Jack stood and bowed with a devious chuckle.

"It'd be a honor to abuse your sister." Jack said. They laughed.

* * *

-H-

"I'm going to rip that nightmare to grains of his own sand!" Hazel yelled, furious.

"Calm down, we'll think of something." North said.

"Calm down?! Your friend was just kidnapped by my psycho brother! Jack is possessed! He'll do anything, _anything, _Pitch asks. He knows you guys better than Pitch." I explained, trying to enlighten them on how screwed over we were. In that moment, a chuckle sounded behind me.

"You know me so well, Hazie." Jack cooed. He grabbed my waist and we disappeared.

"Jack, lemme go!" I yelled. Jack laughed and threw me against the far wall. We were in a dark room, and I could only see Jack's hair, eyes, and his grinning mouth. I heard his staff clatter to the ground, and I grew angry as he drew closer. Then I became scared as he pressed against me. "J-Jack?"

"You talk to much." He said, biting my nose. My eyes widened.

* * *

-3rd-

"Where'd they go?" Bunny said as he scanned the area. Croakers blocked the entrance to the cave now, to prevent Jack or Pitch from entering. They couldn't get _in_ the cave, because Hazel had put some sort of protection spell on the rock walls. She had been standing outside the cave when the possessed hellion grabbed her and disappeared.

"We have to wait here. We can't get into Pitch's lair safely, let alone at all." Tooth said, hugging her knees as she sat on the ground.

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Bunny yelled. Tooth sighed.

"Well, it's what we've been doing, and it's what we're going to keep doing." Tooth said firmly.

They continued to sit in silence. They sat for another 20 minutes. And then the Croakers began to scream. The possessed hellion dropped Hazel and left, leaving the screeching Croakers to pick her up. They wailed as they placed her inside, next to Tooth. They went to stand watch as Tooth set to work examining the spirit. Dark bruises covered her skin, and the one on her nose was the most prominent. Her shirt, sweatshirt, and combat boots weren't on her, but off to the side.

"No..." Tooth breathed, noticing that the bruises ran under her black bra, and under her shorts. Bruises were noticeable on her thighs as well. Tooth cradled the unconscious girl in her arms and rocked her.

"What happened to her?" North asked. Tooth held Hazel tighter.

"He... He raped her." Tooth said, eyes tearing. Tooth felt like a mother to the strong spirit already, and was distressed at what had happened to her. North, Sandy, and Bunny looked shocked. Sand billowed out of Sandy's ears, and then he formed a skull over his head.

"Not if I kill that monster first." Bunny snarled. He too felt protective over her. She obviously hated her job and her brother, and she had gone through a lot. Sandy knew she was a good person, and was furious. North was on the same track as Sandy, and itched to use his swords on the hellion who had hurt the innocent girl.

Hazel's eyes opened, and when they did, she instantly burst into tears. She clutched onto Tooth, who caressed her hair and cooed in her ear to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Hazel, we'll get him for you." Bunny said.

"N-No!" she said. She collected herself enough to talk. "He's under Pitch's control."

"Pitch made him... _attack_, you?" Bunny said, knowing the word 'rape' was too harsh for her ears at the moment. She nodded.

"He was strong enough to break control after, long enough to apologize. I know he's in there." Hazel said.

"He really did... _attack_, you then?" Tooth asked softly.

"You can say rape, I'm aware that that's what happened. And yeah, he did." she shivered and hugged her arms. Then her eyes widened. "I know how to save him."

"How?"

"When he was taunting me, he said 'It's a shame I can't kiss you'."

"That's disgusting. What's your point?" Bunny snapped.

"If someone kisses him, the nightmare sand possessing him is transferred into the person who was crazy enough. If one of us kisses him, he'll be fine."

"But then we'd be possessed." Tooth said.

"I'm immune to nightmare sand." I said.

"No. There's no way I'm letting you kiss that... _thing_. Not after what _it_ did to you." Bunny said. I frowned.

"It's the only option we have. Now where the hell are the rest of my clothes?"

* * *

_**For those of you who are disturbed, I'm sorry, but that was quite fun to write. **_

_**It isn't M, but it's nearing it. I know. Another thing: to whom it may concern, I may possibly post an M-Rated fic for moments when M-Rated situations occur here. Or not. You tell me.**_

_**Disclaimer : Neither ROTG or the picture are mine**_


	4. Chapter 4

-3rd-

The Guardians, yetis, and elves watched Hazel pace back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Hazel?" Tooth said. Said girl looked over to her. "Are you alright? You're limping."

"I'll be fine, as soon as we take Pitch down." She said, resuming pacing. Tooth wasn't lying. The spirit was obviously in pain, but refused to sit down.

"Haz-"

"I'm fine!" She yelled. She then sat with a grunt and held her head in her hands. "Okay, you're right. I'm not. But the sooner we defeat Pitch and get Jack back, the sooner we can worry about me."

"You were attacked, I'm pretty sure we can worry now." Bunny said. Hazel looked to him.

"I can endure pain. I have been for the past 313 years." She said bitterly. She got to her feet and continued pacing. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Jack lounged a top the globe in Pitch's lair, thinking about a certain golden eyed girl. He scoffed at his regret and rolled onto his stomach, slamming his head onto the cold metal.

"Are you alright?" Pitch asked, looking up from a Nightmare curiously. Jack waved a hand at the Boogeyman and Pitch sighed. "What is it?"

"The hand meant I'm fine!" Jack said. "Tired."

"You're a teenager, of course you are." Pitch said.

"Hey! I'm 331!" Jack said, looking up.

"Yes, but you're mentally and physically an 18-year-old."

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

"40." Pitch told him.

"Wow." Jack said, propping his elbows on the globe. "How old is your sister?"

"17... why does it matter?" Pitch asked. Jack shrugged.

"Just curious." He said.

"Are you regretting your decision?"

"No."

"You're lying." Pitch said. He made a bench of nightmare sand and sat. "Would it make you feel better if I told you more about my sister?"

"Sure." Jack said, rolling onto his back again.

"What would you like to know?"

"How old is she really?"

"331. She was born a year later than you, but died a year earlier."

"How tall is she?"

"That's a bit specific." Pitch said. Jack gave him a look. "5 feet and six inches."

"Okay, how did you know that?"

"She's my little sister. I know everything about her." Pitch said. Jack sat up and smirked.

"Everything?"

* * *

"What are we going to do!" Hazel groaned. She was sprawled on her beanbag chair, hands covering her face. Tooth sat near the spirit and shrugged.

"You're the mastermind here." Bunny said.

"What gives?" North snapped at him, looking back from hanging a curtain over the entrance. Bunny smirked.

"Stop fighting, or I'll bust my scythe up your ass." Hazel threatened. They quieted. "It seems that Pitch is trying to take us out first and then the children."

"That's not a very good plan, is it." Someone said. The Croakers began screeching, but their screams were cut short suddenly. Hazel stood and pulled out her blade.

"Hazel, no. Don't go out there."

"Bunny, those are my friends. If they're hurt..."

"They're skeletons-"

"It doesn't mean they have no feelings!" I snapped. "Fine. Bunny, come with me."

"I have a bad feeling about this. I can feel it... in my belly." North remarked to Sandy, who shrugged. Hazel and Bunny crept outside, and Hazel's face fell when she saw what had happened. They had shattered her Croakers. Their bones were scattered across the ground. Hazel covered her mouth with her hand and bit back tears as she surveyed the scene.

"Jack did this." Bunny said.

"Jack!" Hazel yelled. The hellion appeared in front of her with a bow.

"Your brother said you were protective over those things. But this... _this _is awesome." Jack laughed. He looked over her furious expression and cooed. "Aww, you made that face when I-"

He was cut short as he ducked Bunny's boomerang's. The hellion tutted and zapped the rabbit with a blast of black ice. He yelped and ran inside the cave, leaving Hazel to fend for herself. She glared at the possessed hellion and lowered her blade.

"You don't have to do this, Ja-"

"Shut up already!" He laughed. "All you do is talk, talk, talk! You're all bark, no bite! Are you ever going to-"

He was cut off as Hazel leapt forward and smashed their lips together. There was an explosion and they both fell with grunts. Jack's eyes were the first to open. They were blue again. A cold laugh rang through the air, hysterical. Hazel shot to her feet and stretched.

"Oh, it is good to be back!" Hazel exclaimed. Her voice was lower, more seductive.

"What are you?" Jack said.

"Aww, that's not very nice, Jack baby." She cooed. She had a mad look in her eyes.

"Hazel..."

"So _that's_ the name I decided to go with? My, that's cute. The name's Bernadette, babe." She said. 'Bernadette' bent and picked up her scythe. In the process, she looked herself over. "My, you really did a number on me, didn't ya baby."

"Quit calling me that!" Jack yelled. Bernadette cackled.

"You're too cute, Baby. See ya later." She said. She nipped his nose with her teeth and disappeared. Jack was left alone, stunned. He ran inside the cave, where he was met by a boomerang flying at his face.

"Whoa! Guys, Haz- Bernadette, Bernadette is gone." He said.

"Jack?" Tooth said. She flew forward and hugged him. He patted her back before shooing her off. "Who's Bernadette?"

"The thing that possessed me, it's name is Bernadette. Pitch told me about it. Hazel used to be evil, like Pitch, and her name was Bernadette. Then she damned her own soul and recreated herself with a new soul that was good. Bernadette went back to the shadows, and now she's teamed up with Pitch. Hazel is Bernadette again. We need to get her back." Jack explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Frostbite. How do we know this thing is Bernadette, and that it really got Hazel."

"Bernadette has a sick sense of humor. She bit my nose."

"And?"

"'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'?" Jack quoted. He frowned.

"Yup, that's Bernadette." He said.

"You know her?"

"Regretfully." Bunny said. North cleared his throat.

"Hazel said there is only one way to cure someone." He reminded everyone.

"Damn it, I told her not to." Bunny said. Then his green eyes bored into Jack's. "Why'd ya do it, mate?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd ya hurt her like that?" Bunny said. Then Jack remembered what he was talking about. He shivered in hatred.

"I couldn't control myself. That _thing_ made me. I..." Jack trailed off, looking sick to his stomach. "Oh god..."

"Hey, calm down. Hazel will beat you senseless if she comes back to see you threw up on her floor." Tooth said. He sucked in a shaky breath.

"We need to save her. I need to say I'm sorry."

* * *

-3rd-

"Brother dear! Where are you?!" Bernadette called once she entered Pitch's lair. The Boogeyman emerged in front of her and she smiled, looking up at her sibling. "I'm home."

* * *

_**Oh that was even more fun to write. **__**I realize it can get confusing, so here's a recap:**_

_**Hazel was once evil and went by Bernadette. But she damned her soul, removing it from her body, and made a new one. Bernadette recovered and is now back on the attack. She made Jack hurt Hazel to weaken Hazel, then possessed her.**_

_**Disclaimer : I neither own ROTG or the picture.**_

_**Oh, and Frost? Glad you enjoy being a badass ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, it's been _so long_ since I've had my own body!" Bernadette groaned, sprawling dramatically across the top of the globe. She pouted. "Oh brother, it's been _horrible_."

"Do go on." Pitch said.

"I was damned by my own self!" Bernadette exclaimed. She covered her face with her hands. "At least I'm back now."

"And what was the purpose of hurting your own body?" Pitch asked.

"Oh, you're talking about Jack Frost, aren't you. It was to weaken 'Hazel' so I could take her over. Plus it was fun." Bernadette admitted. "You seem to forget I'm the spirit of kinkiness."

"Really now?"

"I am in my own eyes." Bernadette said. "While Hazel decided to be a goody-two-shoes Guardian of Enduran-"

"You know Hazel's center?" Pitch said. Bernadette nodded lazily, running her thing finger through her inky hair.

"Endurance. Makes sense. She got banged up the who-ha and she refused to let it affect her." Bernadette said. Pitch rolled his eyes at his sister's word choice. "Don't roll your eyes at me, mister!"

"Do you have a plan?" He asked. She nodded once.

"Nap, get real clothes, then attack." She grumbled. Pitch sighed.

* * *

"How are we supposed to track them down?" Bunny said.

"They'll attack soon, I know that." Jack said. "Thanks to possessed-me, the Croakers are dead for good, so we need to be alert."

"Jack?" Tooth said, staring over his shoulder. He sighed.

"She's right behind me, isn't she." He said, turning. There was Bernadette, decked in what looked like a black bikini.

"Hey babe, how are you? Don't answer, I don't care. Alright, here's the deal. You can give in now and admit defeat, so me and my brother can take over the world, blah blah blah. You can hand over Jack and we'll call it off. Or you can completely ignore me and continue to get yourselves killed."

"Why would handing me over make a difference?" Jack asked. Bernadette grabbed him and held him to her chest. She ruffled his hair.

"Cause you're my baby!" She cooed. Then she released Jack and shrugged. "And something along the lines of, you're the most powerful?"

"You really don't pay attention to your brother, do you." Bunny said. She shrugged and sauntered away.

"I'll be back within an hour!" She called, then disappeared.

* * *

"Did you complete your task?" Pitch asked.

"You make it sound like it was your idea." Bernadette scoffed.

"You don't seemed worried." Pitch said.

"They're the Guardians! They'll do anything for the kids!" I laughed. Pitch merely sighed.

"You're right."

"Damn straight."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Tooth panicked.

"We need to find her little brother." Jack decided.

"How are we going to find him?" Bunny asked.

"I'm right here." A voice called from the corner. They turned to see the frazzled redhead, who nodded to him. "I'll help get my real sister back. What's the plan?"

"Alright..."

* * *

"So... all you do is sit around and pout all day?" Bernadette said, bored from her place atop the globe. Pitch looked up at her.

"What would you say we do? We need to plan. And I do not pout." Pitch said. Bernadette laughed.

"You're not really helping your case." She said. She got up. "Let's go scare some kids or something! Kill a few raisins! It'll be great!"

"I'm not for this tonight." Pitch said, walking away with a dismissive gesture. Bernadette huffed.

"Fine then. I'll go do it myself then."

* * *

"So, did you make your decision?" Bernadette said, scythe out and in her hands.

"We have." Jack said. The other Guardians stood at his side.

"And?" Bernadette prompted.

"We'll fight you." Jack said.

"What?" Bernadette said, surprised. Then Danny struck her in the head. Bernadette fell forward and Jack stole the scythe from her hands. Danny took it from him and swung it at Bernadette. She rolled out of the way and kicked up, kicking it from his grip. She dove for it, but Tooth grabbed it from the ground. Bernadette leapt at Tooth, who handed the scythe to Bunnymund. Bernadette tackled him as he passed it to North. North gave it to Jack as Bernadette stood. She ran at Jack, who swung the scythe...

* * *

_**Hahaha, cliffhanger!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG or the picture**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"What?" Bernadette said, surprised. Then Danny struck her in the head. Bernadette fell forward and Jack stole the scythe from her hands. Danny took it from him and swung it at Bernadette. She rolled out of the way and kicked up, kicking it from his grip. She dove for it, but Tooth grabbed it from the ground. Bernadette leapt at Tooth, who handed the scythe to Bunnymund. Bernadette tackled him as he passed it to North. North gave it to Jack as Bernadette stood. She ran at Jack, who swung the scythe..._

Bernadette stumbled back in surprise as the scythe lodged in her stomach. She coughed and looked at the long blade stuck through her middle, then collapsed.

"I thought you said that Hazel would be fine!" Jack snapped at Danny.

"She is. Or, will be." Danny said. He grabbed Hazel's arm and pulled. She slid off the scythe, no injury in sight. Pinned under the scythe was a black fog. "_That_ is Bernadette."

"What about the white light?" Jack asked, noticing it under the metal.

"That is Hazel. They're in open air now so it's a fair fight. If Hazel wins, then the fog will become a light. If not... Hazel will wink out." Danny explained. They watched as the fog dissipated, then surged, then dissipated. The light was growing brighter. There was a flash and the fog was gone. But so was the light. Hazel's body sat up with a gasp and she clutched at her stomach.

"Hazel...?" Jack said. She looked up with a shocked look.

"You... you killed Bernadette." She said. She grinned. "That was brilliant! Who's idea was that?"

"Uh..." Jack stuttered as the Guardians and Danny pointed at him. Hazel grinned and stood. Then she looked down at herself.

"What a raging slut." Hazel commented. "Okay, Pitch doesn't know that you just slaughtered Bernadette. I could go back and lure him out."

"Are you sure he'll buy it?" Bunny said. Hazel put on a devious smile and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oh Baby, of course he will!" She cooed. Then she disappeared.

"Now... was that actually Hazel or..." Jack said.

* * *

"Brother dear!" Hazel exclaimed

"What did they say?" Pitch inquired, emerging from the shadows behind her. She turned and smiled.

"What do you think?" She said. "They surrendered!"

"Well then-"

"They want to see you face to face or something. To get closure or whatever." Hazel said, gesturing randomly with her hand. Pitch's eyes narrowed.

"That's very unlike them." He said. Hazel shrugged.

"Hey, I'm only the messenger." She said. She disappeared and Pitch frowned before following.

* * *

"And you said they're in the Graveyard?" Pitch said. She nodded, walking in with her older brother. She saw a blur shoot past and new it was Bunny. She led him to the center of the graveyard, where it was the brightest.

"They said to meet them here." She said. Then the Guardians attacked. Pitch yelled and ducked their attacks.

"Bernadette, help me." He yelled to his sister. She raised her scythe and swung it down... through his back. He fell to his knees and then onto his side. His soul was stuck under the blade, black but not as black as Bernadette's soul. Hazel touched the soul and it disappeared.

"Pitch Black: spirit, Burgess Cemetery, died November 28th, 2025, by murder." Hazel said softly, closing her eyes and biting back tears. Her brother was evil, but he was still family. Danny came forward and they knelt in front of their oldest sibling's corpse. A tear slid down Hazel's cheek and the dam broke. She began to cry, and not just because of her brother. For release. They fight was over, and now she could worry about herself.

Jack walked forward and gently touched her shoulder and he knelt beside her. She turned and clung to the ice-cold spirit, crying into his shoulder.

"It's over, Hazel. It's over."


	7. Extra chapter

_**Okay, I'm reading your comments, and I decided I'm going to make another chapter for your sake. But first! Final goodbyes!**_

_**Icysnowglobe121 : Thank you, I love your picture, and I hope you enjoyed.**_

_****__**nellie : Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed**_

_****__**Maddie : Although creepy and short, I hope you enjoyed the updates.**_

_**Music luvz me : Yeah, well... whoops.**_

_**C-ROTW : Not at all**_

_**Frost : ... Oh... my... *fangirl***_

* * *

-3rd-

Hazel looked at the grave in front of her, a sad frown upon her face. Things had changed within her. Bernadette still occupied half of her, so it looked like black tears had been cried from her right eye and remained there. Both sides of the same spirit were still mourning over the loss of their older brother. She didn't move as she heard footsteps, figuring that it was one of the Guardians or Danny.

"Why do you look so sad?" The person said. Hazel turned to see Paris.

"I killed my brother." She said. He settled on the grass next to her, curiously looking over the stone with his red eyes.

"You did the right thing, Hazel. Even though you may think you didn't." He said. Then he smiled as the loud wail of a Croaker was heard, much to Hazel's shock. "Besides, your brother doesn't stay away forever."


	8. Author Notes

_**Okay, where to start:**_

_**NoName : Nah, he was cool enough to, uh... miss? Geez, I dunno how to put it without sounding creepy 0_0**_

_**And this is to all you lovely people who find Hazel/Bernadette so BAMF. I'm going to use her again, in a different story. Things will be different, but she'll be the same character wise.**_

_**I just really liked Hazel/Bernadette... very proud of her...**_

_**So, you get another story and I'll let you know when it's up and out and what the title is.**_

_**Toodles!**_

_**~K**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies. The new story is up (sorry in advance for the short chapter), and it's called "Home is where the monster lies"**

**Have fun, and don't forget to review. Please?**


End file.
